Taiyou Aosuki
Taiyou Aosuki is the name given to Taiyou Minami. She is the single mother of two kids, Kei Aosuki and Kyo Aosuki, and the Kage of Fuzenkagure. She is also the current leader of the Fennikksus clan, she is currently separated from her husband, Takashi Aosuki. She was the voted most popular female in Naruto Revolution twice. She is also rumored to be the one of most strongest female out of the last generation as well. 'Appearance' Taiyou has red hair and red eyes, as she was born to become the next heir to the Fennikkusu clan. The Fennikkusu leader must have those traits as a sign of the blessing of the Phoenix. Taiyou also have a Phoenix tattoo on the middle of her back that she had gotten when she became a missing ninja. Taiyou also have extremely long hair also a sign of the Phoenix blessing but she also have a curse mark on the back of her neck of the sun. Her father gave her this when she was nothing but a baby. 'Personality' Taiyou is a very motherly type person and pretty much kind, but she is sometimes very strict and blunt when it comes to things. She will say the first thing that comes to mind even if it rude or doesn't fit the conversation, Taiyou is very protect over the things she cares about and loves almost too much with her relationship with Takashi Aosuki awas almost to unhealthy. Taiyou is the girl that will either hate a person with every fiber of her being or love with determination. There is no middle ground. 'Background' Before Taiyou was born her mother and father were future heads of the Fennikkusu clan and Fuzenkagure, but then inner turmoil split the clan apart resulting in a war amongst themselves. Riku Minami became an missing ninja and left the village vowing only to return to destroy and take over Fuzenkagure. Rena Minami at the time was married to another and was on a special unit to bring Riku back yet they fell in love and Rena got pregnant. Hearing about Rena pregnancy the elders quickly gathered to lure Riku in. But the problem of the matter was that Taiyou was a still born so the day that she was birth was the same day she had died. This enraged Riku, which began his rampage though out the village, many were killed only leaving a few behind. When Riku went to the aid of his wife, she was clutching the dead girl tightly... Riku then decided to give the child another shot of life, by giving most of his owns. He then proceeded to give his daughter the Phoenix Seal, a seal that is shaped like the sun and give the user rein over fire and wind. This seal took most of Riku own chakra along with her mothers but it left them enough to run away from the village and live peacefully on the outskirts of Sunagakure. When Taiyou was 4, that was when the elders returned with their small numbers and attacked Riku.. He only held out long enough to take down the ones that came for him and then later died. Rena rushed to Sunagakure to seek shelter and that what she founded, she was scared that young Taiyou was going to be taken from her so she kept her head down for a long period of time. Even when Taiyou was at age to go to the academy Rena was scared that the elders were coming for them. At the age of 15 Taiyou finally took matters into her own hand and demanded that she go to the Academy, so she could live a normal life like every other child. Taiyou not knowing the reason that they were hiding was excited when her mother finally said yes. Taiyou was then on a team with Takashi Aosuki and Alisian Morioka. As days turned into weeks, weeks into months, Taiyou enjoyed the company of her teammates.Often picking fights with young Takashi and enjoying his company it wasn't until the chunin exams that everything burned up in her eyes. Her mother died protecting the people in the stands and young Taiyou couldn't do anything but watch as her mother fall to her death. Caused by the evil Dr.No Taiyou swore to avenge her mother. Takashi Aosuki had taken a more mental blow after his childhood friend left him and he was proven weak while trying to protect Taiyou. When Taiyou tried to confess her feelings it was only fallen on deaf ears and she ended up leaving the village with her mothers old friend Cubia. When Taiyou became 18, she was stronger and colder towards people until she had met Ryo, a young boy that had lost his mother in a fire. She became the adopted mother of the child and warmed up greatly, she ended up meeting Seou Ko Uchiha, a cold hearted Saigi Yamanka, Tenshi Shugosha, Ryoji Ivery, and a bright blond hair girl named Edie Warholic or back in her day Edie Nanoka. She even met a young boy named Shinosuke Uchiha someone that reminded of herself. Takashi Aosuki was still in her heart yet she denied it greatly until one day she was alone with him during a mission. By that time Taiyou had withdrawn to the fact that she would always love Takashi even to the end of time. But as time progressed even further she found out that Edie and Takashi had kissed, leading her to rage towards the young girl. But she ended up turning right around when she found out Takashi was there. Taiyou had been living in a village that housed missing ninjas if they wanted to turn over a new leaf. It wasn't until much later that Taiyou found out about her past and the truth about the village. So when she did she worked hard and became the youngest Kage ever. Fuzenkagure was an official village and Taiyou their Kage. When Taiyou turned 21 she married Takashi Aosuki, by her side was Tenshi Shugosha... Jutsus Taiyou have rein over fire, wind, and earth. Most of her jutsus are custom made and very deadly *C-ranked: Okure seken tegotae - Delayed world effect *C-Rank Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion Hell Fire *C-Rank Tai: TerenKen and TerenKyaku?? *C-Ranked: Air Ride *C-Ranked: Summoning Scrolls *B-Rank-:Ketsueki Sōsa-blood manipulation *B-Rank-: Herukyatto- Hell Cat- *B-rank-:Kurōu~ingu- Crows Wing- Blood Manipulation Jutsu *B-ranked: Meteor Storm *B-ranked: Song of Calming *B-ranked: Air Bubble *B- ranked: Blood Bank *B-Ranked:Endan - Fireball *B-Ranked:Kazegaeshi - Wind Return *A-Ranked: Inyu Shometsu - Secret Healing Injury Destruction *B-ranked: Fire Null *A-ranked Beast Wave Palm *A ranked: Phoneix Transformation *A-ranked: Wind Shield~ U~indoshīrudo *A-ranked: Hell Grab *A- ranked: Data Drain *A-ranked: Transformation: Phoenix *A-ranked:Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves *S-ranked: Phoenix Mode 'Naruto Revolution' Taiyou was introduced late in the early part of Naruto Revolution, so she did not get a chance to participate in the Freud Arc. 'Chunin Exams' Taiyou won the first round of the survivial arc where she met Tenshi and the rest of her team. The unlocking of her curse mark made her go mad and ache with power which later ended up, Taiyou kissing Tenshi. During the actual fighting Taiyou lost in the first round along with Takashi when the Akatsuki began to attack Taiyou challenged the frightful Dr.No and ended up losing horribly. Dr.No getting upset by the amount of noise that the crowd was making launched a fire ball into the auidence killing Taiyou's mother. After the Akatsuki left Taiyou met Cubia, her mother's old friend from the fallen Fuzenkagure. She left with him after telling Takashi about her true feelings becoming a missing of Suna. 'Post Time Skip Arc' Taiyou now a missing ninja was being hunted down by Takashi Aosuki, they fought many of times, Taiyou becoming extremely strong but not strong enough to defeat Takashi. Taiyou withdrew to the fact and left to get stronger. By this time she was learning about the her clan and the life that she would have lived if the inner turmoil had not errupted in Fuzenkagure. Taiyou not believing she the heir to anything went back to her job of doing odd missions getting higher and higher up in the bingo books.In this arc she met a Ryoji Ivery, she thought he was a weird kid and almost borderline brat. But she agreed to train him and accepted him as one of her own 'Invasion of Nazo's Tower Arc' Taiyou at first declines the mission of going after the mad man Nazo but the leader of the mission threaten her so she ended up going with her new student Ryoji Ivery. At first everything bored the woman as she released the curse mark and attacked almost everything on sight. But things really got good for the young missing when she actually met Nazo. Unleashing a barrage of attacks Taiyou slammed great power into Nazo wreaking him and leaving the finishing blow to Tenshi. Taiyou accidentally pushing her curse mark all the way experience a great pain though out her body and returned home 'Post Nazo Tower Arc and Pre Second Time Skip' Taiyou returns home pain stricken though out her body later finds out that her student Ryoji left to make his own path. Smiling Taiyou takes her adopted son Ryo and goes to bed only hoping for the best for her student. 'Post Second Time Skip ' Taiyou and Takashi both go their separate ways, Taiyou now accepting the fact that she has major responsibilites goes home and starts learning on how to develop a village. She often gets constant visits from a Konaha boy named Uchiha Shinosuke. An Uchiha that helped her out with a mission, they spend most of their time together unless Taiyou is working on making a village a huge success. Taiyou also took breaks at Fuzenkagure waterfall where she accidently ran into a pregnant Tenshi. Tenshi telling her story enraged Taiyou since they became slightly like sisters during the preseond time skip. Tenshi begged Taiyou not to do anything drastic and Taiyou nodded her head and agreed... Taiyou then later met up with the much older Takashi, her seeing no future with him was quite surpised when he proposed to her. Taiyou quickly said yes to her childhood crush but then he left again telling her that when he becomes the man that he wanted to be that they would get married her way. Taiyou was so happy that she almost acted like a little girl. 'Happyily Ever After:' After the battle of nations against Korsh, Taiyou lead Fuzenkagure to victory and then later killed Dr.No and gaining her revenge for her mother and all that failed victim to the sick doctor. Taiyou and Takashi got married where during the wedding Taiyou admitted that she was carrying Takashi child. A couple months after Tenshi gave birth to Thalia, Taiyou gave birth to Kei and Kyo Aosuki. 'Naruto Shinden' After the children were born Takashi left Taiyou to travel, leaving her with two kids and a village to run. Taiyou always hoping for Takashi return got sick, she is still fighting to see another day and is the proud leader of what Fuzen has became. Category:Character